1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and a power generation circuit in the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As portable devices such as mobile phones, portable audio devices, digital cameras, or laptop computers have recently been widely spread, there is a growing demand for battery packs. Battery packs have high stability, small sizes, and a small thickness, and thus, they are suitable to be carried.
In general, it is difficult for one battery cell to generate a sufficient amount of electricity for a laptop computer or some other computing devices. Accordingly, a battery pack in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series or in parallel is used as a power source for such computers and computing devices.